


SPN Coda 15x09 - "The Trap"

by heylittleangel



Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s15e09 The Trap, F/M, M/M, destiel coda - Freeform, some kind of make up between Cas and Dean, spn 15x09, spn coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22293358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Back with another coda, yay!!! What did y'all think about last night's ep, huh? Only part I liked: Dean's prayer. I'm in denial about Benny (c'mon, guys, he's fine and kicking ass in Purgatory) and I definitely think Chuck was lying.ButI'm not here to fill your ears with complaints about it. I hope you enjoy this coda cause it's not angsty and there actually is somewhat happy Destiel :D
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Codas - Season 15 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513883
Comments: 11
Kudos: 115





	SPN Coda 15x09 - "The Trap"

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another coda, yay!!! What did y'all think about last night's ep, huh? Only part I liked: Dean's prayer. I'm in denial about Benny (c'mon, guys, he's fine and kicking ass in Purgatory) and I definitely think Chuck was lying. _But_ I'm not here to fill your ears with complaints about it. I hope you enjoy this coda cause it's not angsty and there actually is somewhat happy Destiel :D

After Chuck disappeared, Dean didn’t even want to move; he felt exhausted and they had just lost their chance to finally fix things. It wasn’t even worth to do anything anymore. But, as he saw the looks in the others’ faces, he knew he had to; one of them had to be strong enough to get everyone out of there. He walked to Sam, stretching a hand to help him stand up. Dean put an arm around Sam’s waist when his brother’s knees almost gave out and Cas helped Eileen up, asking if she was okay. Cas helped her just as Dean was doing with Sam, and, together, they all walked out of the cassino.

Sam and Eileen were in the backseat and Cas and Dean in front. Dean pretended not to see the weirdness between his brother and Eileen or the way they kept a distance between them, neither looking at the other. He saw Cas stare at him with a confused look and Dean just shrugged; he didn’t really have anything to say about them and he didn’t know what had happened before he and Cas got there. 

The silence was only broken halfway through their drive back when Sam spoke, “I really couldn’t do it, guys. I’m sorry.”

Dean looked at him through the mirror. “What did he do to you to change your mind?”

Sam sighed, eyes staring down at his hands. “He… he showed me the future. What would happen if we trapped him.”

“And you believed him? Sam, all Chuck does is lie.”

“I know that but… I couldn’t risk it, Dean. Like it or not, Chuck  _ is _ omniscient and he can see the future. I don’t think he was lying when he showed me that.”

“Sam,” Cas turned to him. “What did he show you?”

Sam was quiet for a few seconds, not seeming to know what to say, until Eileen placed a hand on his arm. He raised his eyes to look at her before nodding. “If we trapped him, the monsters would win. Little by little, everyone we know would die until Dean and I died too. Two years from now.”

Dean’s fingers tightened around the wheel, clenching his jaw as he stared at the road. “Who?” he forced out through his teeth.

“First Claire, then,” Sam gulped down and Dean saw him looking at Eileen, “then Eileen and Cas.”

Dean’s eyes went immediately to Cas, who seem unphased as he said, “Because of the Mark.”

Sam nodded with his eyes low. “Dean had to lock you in the Ma’lak box.”

_ Thank fuck Sam didn’t smash the ball _ , Dean knew it was a horrible thing to think but he couldn’t help himself; having to lock Cas away inside that box? Dean doubted he would ever be able to do it. He would lock himself up anytime it was needed but he could never do that to someone he loved. More possible than not, he would probably do the same Cas would’ve when the situation was reversed: he would stand by Cas’s side as he watched him murder the world.

Cas, on the other hand, didn’t seem surprised at all. He only nodded at Sam as he turned back, staring at the road with a blank expression. Dean knew him well enough to know he wasn’t faking it; Cas already knew what would happen if he took on the Mark and he still would do it, the freaking altruist. The car fell into silence after that again and Dean did his best to keep his attention solely on the road. He didn’t even have the radio to distract his mind with and it didn’t seem like the right time to turn it on.

So they drove the rest of the way in complete silence, the tension inside the car think enough to be cut with a knife. Sam seemed to have regretted telling them about what Chuck had shown him and Eileen seemed even worse than before; she hardly looked away from the window, the start of a bruise forming on her right cheek, and she seemed as exhausted as Dean felt. He could imagine how worse it was to her; being manipulated and controlled by a high power always sucked, especially when that high power was God himself. Dean understood the feeling.

When they finally got to the bunker, Sam was the first one to disappear. Cas followed him and Dean stayed behind to help Eileen. She waved him off but Dean stayed by her side as they walked up the stairs. They walked in silence and Dean accompanied her until they got to her room. He held her arm softly before she opened the door.

“Eileen, listen,” Dean hesitated, looking for the right words. “I don’t know what exactly happened there but I know how much sucks to be controlled like that, believe me. And I’ll totally understand if you wanna stay away or take some time away for you. Just… you know you’ll always have a home here, right? No matter what, you’ll always be welcomed here.”

Her eyes filled with a few tears and she threw her arms around him. Dean held her tightly, running his hand up and down her back until she let go of him. She sniffled and cleaned the tears from her face.

“Thank you.”

He smiled at her, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. “I’m serious. If you need me to kick Sam out of the bunker for a few hours or just want to do anything to take your mind off of it, you let me know.”

She smiled back before nodding and opening the door to her room. Dean waited until she closed the door to walk away, making his way to the kitchen. He sighs and rolls his neck, hissing when the bone pops; he’s definitely  _ way too _ old to keep doing this. 

He finds Cas with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses on the table in front of him when he gets to the kitchen. Dean’s about to turn to walk away but he stops himself; Cas had already heard his prayer and they couldn’t be tiptoeing around the subject forever; ten years was more than enough. So he walked to sit by Cas’s left side, accepting the glass Cas handed to him. As Dean studied Cas’s face, he noticed the dark bags under his eyes, the tired and sad expression he had, the way his shoulders were slumped as Cas rested his arms on the table. He seemed incredibly… human.

Cas had said something about how he was losing his powers day by day and Dean was starting to think it was graver than he thought it was. It wouldn’t be long before Cas was entirely human again and now that Dean actually let himself think about it, the thought terrified him. He gulped down the whole glass of whiskey in one go, trying to let the burn sensation pull his mind away from that thought.

Seeming to sense something was wrong, Cas turned to him with an arched brow. “You know, I still can feel your distress, Dean.”

“It’s nothing.”

That didn’t seem to do the trick but Cas didn’t say anything, keeping his gaze in Dean. Dean was unable to break his stare and he let himself look at Castiel too. He felt like he needed to address the elephant in the room but he didn’t know how. Talking about his feeling was never something Dean did and actually doing it was harder than killing a Leviathan. 

Wetting his lips, Dean started, “Cas—”

“Dean,” Cas cut him. “You don’t have to.”

“I know but I  _ want _ to. I  _ need  _ to. I truly am sorry, Cas. I’m sorry I didn’t say it before but I… it was easier to push you away than admit I was wrong. To you and to myself.”

Cas placed a hand on top of Dean’s, a warm and comfortable weight. “I know you are, Dean. I am too.”

They smiled softly at each other and Dean turned his hand to intertwine their fingers together. He nursed another glass of whiskey and they stayed in silence. Dean hadn’t even realized how much he missed those moments with Cas; just the two of them without having to actually fill in the silence. It was nice and the closest Dean got to normal in months. 

Sam appeared in the kitchen a while later and Dean raised his eyes to see the devasted expression in his face. “Did she leave?”

He only nodded as he walked closer to the table, sinking into the chair by Cas’s other side. Dean slid a glass to him, knowing there was nothing else he could do to help. He knew damn well how it was to have to watch someone you love leave like that and he knew nothing would help make it better. Dean squeezed Cas’s hand, just to remind himself that he was actually there, and Cas squeezed it back. At that moment, there wasn’t much any of them could do; they had no way to stop Chuck, they had just been crushed, and had no upper hand whatsoever. So, for Dean, the only thing left was to drink as much as they could for the night. They could look for something in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> So, did you like it? Leave a comment and a kudo to make a writer very happy.
> 
> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
